


Playtime with Rubber

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy had never used toys on him before, first time for everything right?





	Playtime with Rubber

It was absolutely Luffy’s idea Sanji knew that. Luffy had come into his own and as a man and lover he was making strides. He still had that terrifying curiosity about him but what could Sanji do? Luffy always swept him into his pace. He always found himself thinking about things when Luffy brought it up.

And while he was never unsatisfied he did have fantasies of his own. Luffy always brought his best to bed. He was tireless and hungry. Sanji may have been the one most knowledgeable at the start of this but that time had long past.

Luffy liked to play games in bed. He liked to tease he liked to bring light moments to the heavy ones. Sanji never knew what exactly was going to happen once he was in bed with Luffy. That was the fun part. Would it be hot and desperate? Fun and silly but at the same time fulfilling?

Hell, he never knew and he loved that. He loved Luffy so much so that this could be so much fun for them made his heart pound.

But, they had never used toys before. Sanji had nothing against them but they had actually slipped his mind in the scheme of things. He was having so much fun with Luffy. He got so caught up in shit that he never really thought about toys.

He had Luffy so jerking off and teasing himself had slipped to the back of his mind. He had never thought about combining the two. That Luffy had was a little bit of surprise but Sanji had the feeling that he himself would have brought up the topic eventually.

“I think it will be fun.” Luffy said as he sat on the counter. “I’m not bored now but I think I’ll see an even more fun you than usual.” Sanji watched the way Luffy drummed his fingers on the counter and smiled. “You’re in right Sanji?”

“How well have you researched this?” Sanji asked even though he knew. “Will you pour this kind of dedication into your normal duties?”

“Is it as interesting as you are?” Luffy blew him a kiss before he laughed. “Don’t be mean to me Sanji. It will be fun.”

“Oh I know it will be.” He snorted. “It’ll be fun, I’ll enjoy myself but we can’t just jump into this sort of thing. That’s why I’m asking questions now.”

“Well.” Luffy mused. “I already bought some.” Sanji rolled his eyes. “Just the ones that I thought looked the most fun.”

“Nami-san is going to kill you.” Sanji rolled his eyes. “You’ll deserve it wasting money like that.”

“It was the money I was saving.” Luffy laughed. “I’ve been trying to save some money here and there and now I’ve spent almost all on it. But it’s something that’s for Sanji so I don’t really care.”

“You’re adorable.” Sanji laughed as he moved between Luffy’s legs. He cupped Luffy’s face. “An adorable terrifying nuisance. What did you buy?”

“You’ll use it first.” Sanji watched Luffy reach into his pocket and balked when he saw the box. “Oh come on I haven’t even gotten to explaining yet!”

“Tease play? Denial?” Sanji questioned as he took the small box from Luffy. “Exactly what did I do to deserve this?”

“Nothing! I just wanna see.” Luffy pouted. “Please Sanji?”

“This looks like it will interfere with work. Cooking. Food. Which is rather important to you.” Sanji pointed out as he shook the small box. “You okay with that?”

“No.” Luffy laughed. “But we have to make sacrifices sometimes.”

Sanji dropped the box onto the counter and pressed his forehead against Luffy’s. “Fever?”

“No.” Luffy snickered as his hands went around Sanji. One hand rested on his lower back and the other dropped to cup and then grope his ass. “I just want to put it in and see your reactions to it. Just for a bit.” His eyes were pools of mischief. “Please?”

X

“Easy now.” Luffy purred as he held Sanji over his lap. “We don’t want any accidents Sanji.” He carefully stroked over Sanji’s ass with one hand before he gave it a playful smack with the other. “I went to all the trouble of lubing you up too.”

“God were you always this bratty and perverted?” Sanji snapped as he tried to wiggle away. He only ended up humping Luffy’s leg. “Damn it Luffy.”

“Don’t be impatient.” Luffy hummed as he carefully slicked up the toy. “I want to do this just right.” He sounded proud of himself. “I researched this you know.”

“I’m sure you di-ahh!” Sanji shuddered as the toy began to breech him.

“How does it feel?” Luffy asked as he slowly eased the toy inside of Sanji. “It’s not that thick. It’s bigger than the plug though. But I don’t like the idea of the plug. I like this massage thing. You’ll feel it when you walk.”

“I I bet you like the idea.” Sanji hissed as he buried his head into his hands. “And I’d have felt the plug too you idiot.”

“Not as much as you’ll feel this.” Luffy slid the toy to the base before he tapped it. Sanji shuddered and Luffy laughed. “Looks like you’ll really feel this.” He breathed. “You’re hard, it’s poking me.”

“I’ve been hard since you started fingering me.” Sanji hissed as Luffy tugged on the base of the toy. It was not big. Luffy was way bigger and Sanji could handle that but it made its presence known. It was pushed right against his prostate and when he walked he was going to feel that.

“Oh, yeah that’s true.” Luffy laughed before he shook the base. “Make sure you don’t cum from this.” He instructed. “You have to wait until later.”

“You seriously plan on making me wait with this thing inside me.” Sanji managed to grit out as Luffy toyed with the base of the toy. It was making him leak all over Luffy’s lap.

“Yup.” Luffy laughed. “So Sanji, don’t cum.”

X

Walking? Difficult but not impossible. Sitting was a challenge but Sanji managed it. The hard part was Luffy teasing him. It was hard to forget about the toy inside of him with Luffy’s hands on a wandering path.

Teasing Sanji’s nipples. Pulling them or brushing against them. Touching Sanji’s sensitive sides, breathing against his neck or just touching it.

All Sanji could think about was the toy inside his ass and how far away the time for them to retire was. He was sweating and he was glad it was night time. No one could see how flushed he was. He had to fight to keep his light panting quiet.

With every moment the toy pushed against his prostate and his cock jumped and leaked. There was no staying still and forgetting about it because Luffy had decided to stay glued to his side for the entire time they spent on the deck with the others.

It was painful, it was hot as hell and Sanji wanted to pull out his hair how Luffy’s crazy idea had him so damn hot.

“Soon.” Luffy whispered as his fingers teased Sanji’s nipples. “Soon I’ll take it out Sanji.” His fingers twisted his nipples and Sanji shot up on his toes as he fought back the moan that wanted to escape. “You’re so sensitive.” Luffy laughed as he managed to sink back down onto his feet. “I can’t wait to take you apart later.”

This fucking tease. Sanji’s hands shot out so he could grab his captain’s head. His fingers sank into his hair. Knocked his hat back as he dragged Luffy into a hard open mouthed kiss. He poured everything he was feeling into the kiss. His frustration, his neediness. His love for Luffy and how hot he was feeling. “Like you don’t do that already.” Sanji gasped when he pulled back.

“Sanji.” Luffy whispered as he pulled away. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were so dark that Sanji felt a thrill run through him. “Are you trying to rile me up?” He asked softly. “Because it’s working. I want to take you apart with the toys but if I could.” Luffy breathed as one of his hands cupped Sanji’s cock. “I’d fuck you right here.”

“Idiot.” Sanji laughed even as he rocked into Luffy’s grip. “That’s a hard no.”

“Well yeah.” Luffy laughed. “I don’t want them seeing you. Hearing is unavoidable. When you get worked up that carries. I don’t want them hearing you either but a little I can deal with. Anyone else seeing the way I turn my cook into a mess?” He shook his head. “That’s mine Sanji. It’s all mine.”

“Possessive little brat.” Sanji’s hand dipped down to cup Luffy through his pants. “But not that little.” He snorted. “Fit for a king this part of you down here is.”

“A pirate king.” Luffy gloated before he leaned in for a kiss. This one was slow a meeting of lips and tongues that left Sanji’s head swimming. “Fit for my cook.” He whispered.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Sanji groaned. He let his head fall on Luffy’s shoulder as he sighed. “This is torture.” He groaned as Luffy snickered.

X

Luffy was still teasing him and it was aggravating. Sanji whimpered with every rub and kiss that Luffy pressed to his ass. They toy was still inside of him. His pants were pulled down to his ankles along with his boxers. No further, instead of tugging them off Luffy had yanked them to his ankles and stopped.

His cock was leaking onto the blankets and pillows, his dripping cock was making a mess out of them. He was so sensitive his entire body was shuddering with or without a touch from Luffy.

“You really can’t take much more huh.” Luffy whispered as his hands swept up Sanji’s back. “You keep twitching. Here.” His hand curved around Sanji to touch his cock. “And here.” He finished as he tugged the base of the toy. “Had enough?”

“You know I have.” Sanji gasped wetly. “Luffy please!” His cock was so hard it hurt, it was dripping onto the pillows and blankets under him. His skin was so sensitive. His ass was twitching and he kept clenching on the toy. It was pressed up against where it mattered most but no matter what he did Sanji could not cum.

“It’s okay.” Luffy soothed as he began to slide the toy out. “It’s okay.” He whispered as Sanji’s body twitched beyond his control with every inch that the toy slid out. “So cute.” Luffy laughed when Sanji shuddered and the head of the toy finally slipped out.

“Now.” Sanji rocked backwards. “Fuck me already.” He had waited long enough. The tease was fun but he needed Luffy inside of him.

“Yeah.” Luffy’s distracted tone made Sanji raise his head. “Don’t worry. It’s just I have an idea.”

The buzz should have alerted him but he was too horny to really get it. Still Sanji got it when he felt something being stuck to his cock. “The fuck is that!” He yelped.

“Vibrator.” Luffy murmured from behind him. “And this.” He purred as Sanji gasped at the feeling of something thick prodding at him. “Is a ribbed dildo! Least I think that’s what it is called.” He got Sanji to take the head of it as he spoke. “Look at you swallowing it up.” He murmured. “You’re that hungry for it?”

The buzz on his cock was not too powerful. It grabbed his attention but it was not that bad. The vibrations were on the head of his cock. However the dildo opening him had the majority of his attention.

He wanted to bury his head in his hands and focus on it. He wanted it deeper and he wanted it harder. He was already slick enough and Luffy had apparently slicked it up before he began to fuck Sanji with it.

“Sanji.” Luffy whispered as he began to draw out the dildo slowly and then push it back in. “Don’t you like playing with toys? Or are you just not having fun yet?”

“When I said fuck me I was talking about your ridiculously big cock.” Sanji choked out as Luffy’s thrust sent him rocking forward and his knees shaking.

“Oh, that comes later.” Luffy reassured him as Sanji was sent grabbing at the sheets when Luffy sent the dildo deep. “And I think I got the name wrong. it’s not Dildo.” Luffy muttered. “It’s vibrator.” He laughed. Sanji heard something click and his mind went white.

He felt a roughness in his throat. That meant he had screamed or something but he knew his knees had given out and his cock had spurted his load on the pillows and sheets under him. He trembled and shuddered his way through orgasm as Luffy stroked his hips.

“Too much I think.” Luffy said softly as he reached under Sanji. Sanji was relieved to have the small vibrator from his cock and he shuddered when Luffy pulled the vibrator from his ass. “I’ll let you catch your breath.” Luffy pressed a kiss to the middle of his back. “Then it is my turn.”


End file.
